1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to transflective liquid crystal devices by which a reflective display that uses light reflected after passing through a liquid crystal layer and a transmissive display that uses light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer can be manufactured, and in which a color filter can be disposed on a light path so that color display can be realized.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal devices have come into widespread use in electronic devices, such as mobile phones, portable computers, etc. In such liquid crystal devices, reflective liquid crystal devices, in which a light reflecting film is provided on an inside or outside surface of a substrate disposed at the side opposite to the observer's side of a liquid crystal layer, are known in the art. In reflective liquid crystal devices, light incident from the observer's side is reflected at the light reflecting film, and is used as a light source for display.
In addition, transmissive liquid crystal devices, in which an illuminating device, that is, a so-called backlight, is disposed at the side opposite to the observer's side of a liquid crystal layer and is used as a light source for display, are also know in the art. In addition, transflective liquid crystal devices, in which openings are formed in a light reflecting film, and in which reflective display is realized using regions excluding the openings in the light reflecting film and transmissive display is realized using the light passing the openings in the light reflecting film, are also known in the art.
On the other hand, recently, color display is often realized in liquid crystal devices by disposing a color filter having R (red), G(green), and B(blue) or C(cyan), M(magenta), and Y(yellow) subpixels, in a display area of the liquid crystal devices.